Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil mist concentration management apparatus, an oil mist management system, and an oil mist management method for managing a state of oil mist generated in a factory.
Description of the Related Art
Machine tools (metal machining devices) for metal machining are used to blow cutting fluid onto workpieces in machining (cutting), etc. to thereby improve the lubricating performance of the tools, prevent generation of dust, and cool the tools and/or the workpieces, for example. Therefore, oil mist (cutting fluid in the form of mist) is dispersed in the air around the machine tool. Since this oil mist may cause operation failures, e.g., in the drive control of the apparatus, it is desired to eliminate the oil mist as much as possible.
For example, in a machine tool disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-064482, concentration of the oil mist is measured in a control panel of the machine tool, and concentration of the oil mist is adjusted based on the measurement result.